Family Secrets and Desires
by Silversong203
Summary: Alternate Universe Period AU, takes place in Westeros and Essos, there's no kings or queens in this story, just lords and ladies and the secrets they keep from those they love. Some Starks are wargs. Jon is raised in Winterfell by his mother and her family.
1. Chapter 1

Dragonstone Manor 1802 AC

It was the morning of her eighteenth name day. Dany had woken to the sound of Rhaneys light snores. Rhaenys had recently returned from Dorne with both her cousins Arianne and Quentyn frogface Martell. Just the thought of the boy made Dany's skin crawl.

She hated the way he looked at her and worst her brother had been trying to convince their father for the last three years to let her marry the young man, since Doran Martell was willing to offer four thousand gold dragons a year to marry his son.

_I would rather run off an escape to the free cities of Essos, than subject my body to him. _

Getting out of bed slowly trying her best not to wake Rhaenys, Dany walked over towards the small rose-colored vanity at the corner of the small room she and Rhaenys shared. As she stared at herself.

She was now a year older, a young lady who many would consider ready for society,

but if any of them knew the truth, they would've known that Daenerys Targaryen was terrified at her prospects.

Rhaneys had been out in society for four years now, with no prospects at garnering a husband.

Both girls had no sufficient dowry for a rich lord to want to marry them.

It seemed both would be left to whatever abuse her brother Viserys would put them through once their father was gone and Dragonstone turned over to him, since her older brother Rhaegar turned away from his duty at becoming lord of Dragonstone. Instead Rhaegar decided to travel the world.

That was how he met Rhaenys mother Elia. He had been stationed in Dorne when they met, and ran away together and got married which pissed the Martell family off.

Elia's brother Doran Martell had wanted his sister to marry Baelor Hightower from The Reach or Jaime Lannister who was the heir to Casterly Rock.

What little money her father had from being a merchant, had to be used in order to pay the Martell's when they demanded Elia's dowry in full.

If that wasn't bad enough her father felt slighted by Rhaegar. He felt with Rhaegar's charms and beauty he could've fetched a hefty dowry for his first-born son. Their father had his eyes set on matching Rhaegar with Cersei Lannister of Casterly Rock.

The young lady at the time like many other young ladies were infatuated with her brother's silvered hair and deep indigo eyes. It didn't help that Rhaegar played the harp and sang so well that whoever heard him, stopped just to look and listen to the young lord.

Lady Cersei had even begged her father Tywin Lannister for the match. But Rhaegar refused the match, calling Cersei Lannister, an ice queen with no personality.

No matter how much their father pleaded with Rhaegar for the match.

Tywin had even offered seven thousand gold dragons a year for her dowry. But her brother would not listen. Instead Rhaegar ran off in the middle of the night, joining the Royal Navy and left both their parents heartbroken.

While Cersei ended up marrying the whore of Storm's End Robert Baratheon. A man who enjoyed taking maiden heads as much as he enjoyed his whores and wine.

It wasn't until Rhaegar finally returned home two years later with a little girl in hand. That all was forgiven. The girl's mother had been lost at sea; her ship was on its way back to Dorne from visiting her young brother Oberyn in Old Town. when it was attacked by Iron-born pirates not far from land.

No one knew if Elia was dead or alive, and her family didn't seem to want the responsibly in taking care of Rhaenys who was one at the time.

Her parents at the time were just happy to have a reminder of their son living with them and were all too eager to take their granddaughter into their home.

"Are you going to just stare in the mirror the entire morning Dany?" Rhaenys teased as she threw a pillow at her.

Turning around Dany could see Rhaenys grinning at her under the covers, "what if I were?"

"You're already lovely Dany, now come back to bed my feet are cold."

Dany giggled as she jumped back in bed next to Rhaenys, "happy birthday to the best aunt in the world." Rhaenys teased as they both hugged each other.

"Don't you mean your only aunt? you have no other than myself dear niece." Dany nudged her as Rhaenys rolled her eyes.

Taking a deep breath as she turned towards Rhaenys "I dread going downstairs later, I can just imagine Viserys snickers once we get dressed for breakfast."

"Me too, but let's worry about that later. Right now, I am tired and you disturbed me when you got out of bed" Rhaenys replied as she yawned and hugged Dany tighter drifting back off to sleep.

Dany however had too much on her mind to fall back to sleep just yet. She laid there in bed as she stared out the window. It was already dawn as she listened to the sounds from the birds chirping next to the lemon tree outside their window.

_If I had wings, I could leave this place behind, though I would miss my parents and Rhaenys the most. _

As she slowly drifted off back to bed with the soft sounds of the birds and Rhaenys snore.

Walking downstairs hand in hand with Rhaenys, Dany already noticed the presence of her brother sitting next to Arianne who seemed lost in whatever nonsense her brother was telling her, while her brother Quentyn sat to the other side of her with his mouth filled with bacon to even notice their presence.

"Good morning sweet sister and niece, how wonderful for you both to finally present yourselves."

As both her and Rhaenys sat for breakfast, she noticed there wasn't a lot of bacon left over, as she poured herself a bowl of wheat and oats porridge and grabbed a pear, while Rhaenys settled for bacon, boiled eggs, toast and orange juice.

Hissing, Viserys slapped Rhaenys hand away from the bacon that remained "don't eat so much Rhaenys" as he removed all the bacon from her plate snaring at her. "You're already twenty-two and still a spinster, we don't want all that fat to go to your ass, before any prospects finally take notice of you."

Dany looked at her brother and the sadistic smile he had on his face. It was too early for this, plus it was her name day. Before she could dwell on her thoughts her brother continued.

"I have wonderful news; the Lannister's are having a name day celebration in honor of Joffery's seventeenth name day in moons turn. There should be lots of eligible prospects there, maybe you and Rhaenys can finally secure a worthy dowry for both your hands in marriage."

_And there it was, _Dany thought to herself, as she put her spoon down already losing what appetite she had.

He didn't even bother wishing her a happy name day. It seemed all Viserys cared for was ridding Dragonstone of her and Rhaenys, and it didn't matter who it was that married them, as long has the person presented enough gold dragons for their hands.

"Vis, it' too early for this discussion, at least let us have something to eat." Rhaenys replied, as Viserys sneered at both of them, "It's never too early to discuss news such as this, The Baratheon's and Lannister's are well connected. Plus, I've heard Jaime Lannister broke off his engagement

to Lynesse Hightower, upon his return from serving in the Royal Army. We would be set if one of you happened to secure an engagement with the heir to Casterly Rock!"

"Your sister can always marry me" turning her head Dany watched as Quentyn tried to make a wink at her, as she controlled herself from not throwing up what little porridge she had in her stomach.

"If it were up to me, I would've given you my sister's hand in marriage a long time ago Quentyn. But alas my father is still alive."

"Times like these makes me happy I'm already spoken for." Arianne smirked as she sipped her wine.

Her betrothed was none other than Gerold Dayne, he was from an ancient house in Dorne and currently was stationed in the free city of Meereen. One would think having a gorgeous man like him who came from old money would have a woman like Arianne faithful, but Dany already knew

the woman was sleeping with her brother.

"I'm sure Gerold would agree." Dany heard Rhaenys shot back as Viserys chocked on his wine, while Arianne held her tongue glaring at her cousin.

She and Rhaenys were walking through the gardens and heard moaning coming from the alcove, when they peered inside to see, they found both Viserys and Arianne fucking like rabbits.

"Daenerys would you honor me with a walk in the gardens?" Just as she was getting ready to refuse Quentyn, her brother spoke for her.

"That's a splendid idea, it would give you both a chance to get to know each other better. Plus, dear sister you do look pale, perhaps some sunlight would do you good."

She watched as Quentyn sprung out of his chair wiping his greasy mouth in his shirt, then his hand in his pants as Rhaenys gave her a sad look.

"Don't look so sad dear niece, I need to talk to you about an offer I recently received from Renly Baratheon."

Dany could see the tense look Rhaenys gave Viserys, "you can't be serious, that marriage would be a sham, everyone knows Renly is a sword swallower who prefers the company of Loras Tyrell!"

The tension in the room had become thick as Viserys drank from his wine glass, " it doesn't matter to me, Robert is willing to pay your dowry of four thousand a year for your hand in marriage to his younger brother, must I remind you that you are twenty-two dear niece?

Do you want to become a spinster and lose all your beauty with no one to take care of you? Are you so willing to become a whore once I remove you from Dragonstone without a penny to your name?"

Dany looked towards Quentyn, surely the man would at least defend his cousin by offering to take her in since he was the heir to Sunspear. But he kept silent.

"Well it's a good thing you aren't the one who is in charge when it comes to our prospects then Viserys, since grandfather made sure to leave that decision to Dany and myself. Are you coming Dany, I've seemed to have lost my appetite!" Rhaenys said as she got up out the chair.

Before they both could leave Viserys made sure to get the last word in, "you would do best to remember who I am, and what I can do to you dear niece. Your best bet is to marry the sword swallower and give him a male heir or two!"

As they walked out, with Quentyn following closely behind, they could hear Viserys mockingly say tic toc as Arianne laughed like the viper she was.

They had walked in silence for a while hand in hand while Quentyn walked behind them both.

Until her niece started talking in Valyrian just so Quentyn wouldn't have anything to run back and tell Viserys whatever the two spoke about to win favors with him. Her mother had taught all of from a young age how to speak their mother tongue.

"I swear sometimes, I just want to punch him in the mouth." Rhaenys growled as she made a motion of punching Viserys while glaring behind at Quentyn.

Looking back towards Quentyn Dany asked, "how long do you think it will take until your cousin decides to finally give up in his pursuit for my affection Rhae?" Rhaenys laughed as Dany stopped to look at her.

"I'm being serious here Rhae."

Stopping also Rhaenys watched as her cousin stopped a few feet from them both, "Quentyn is never one to give up in his pursuits for what he wants, it's your fault for coming to Dorne a few years ago driving the poor boy mad."

"And whose fault was that Rhaenys? You're the one who begged me to come visit you there."

"Well did you really think he would've forgotten about you Dany really?"

"It's been seven years, of course I thought he would've forgotten about me." Dany told her as she waved her hand around "I should've known better when you sent your last letter saying he wanted to visit along with his sister for my name day."

Dany cringed at the thought of the man even being this close to them. Remembering the first time she met the young man in Dorne. The first thing he said to her, after watching her for days while she played in the water garden with Rhaenys, was she would be his.

She had just turned eleven at the time and Quentyn had been fourteen. Rhaenys had later told her that her uncle Doran had promised the boy to make an offer for her hand.

"I know you have no intention of marrying him, like I have no intention in marrying Renly, you would do best to find yourself someone at Joffery's name day feast. At least if one of us finds someone, we can take the other with us when we get married. We wouldn't have to take any of Viserys abuse anymore.

That was something they both promised each other a year ago.

Looking at her arm, Dany could still see the bruise her brother left, after he had grabbed unto her arm when she saw him the day before with his pants down and a servant girl kneeling before him in their family's library.

Viserys had grabbed a hold of her arm gripping it tightly as he bored his nails into her skin, warning her that he would make her life even more miserable if she told anyone.

Even though Dany hated the little golden-haired cunt with every fiber of her body.

The boy always looked down on others, even his own siblings. She recalled the last time she visited Casterly Rock for Tommen's name day feast. Joffery had thrown wine on his uncle Tyrion's head, while proclaiming that he could do whatever he pleased after Tyrion chided him for kicking a servant boy that accidently got wine unto his doublet.

While his mother took pleasure in her younger brother's misery. Dany resented all who treated others as though they were beneath them. Looking at Rhaenys she knew she would have to swallow what pride she had for both their sakes in order to put distance between them and Viserys, even though she would miss her parents, if either of them found someone worthy.

_** Winterfell **_

Jon stood at the Battlement of Winterfell with his trusted companion Ghost by his side, as he gazed towards the south over the snow-covered plains of the north.

Recalling what happened this day a few years ago. His uncle the man who helped raise Jon along with his wife and grandfather, had left five years ago on this day for a trip to Tyrosh. They were to meet with a few noble men and merchants there for a trade deal, where they planned to trade iron wood in exchange for wool and food.

"_ You can never be prepared for winter, and winter is coming," _his grandfather would always tell him.

They were still in the middle of the longest summer, but his grandfather was always one to teach him what would be expected of him, when he came of age.

_" You know the words to our house. " _His grandfather reminded him always _"In the winter we must protect ourselves, look after one another other." _What Jon did not realize, was that would be the last time he would see them again.

A year after, his uncle Ned and wife Catelyn moved into the Castle with their children Robb, Sansa and Arya, from their home in The Riverlands. Since his mother was too distraught and his uncle Benjen who served in the Royal Army could not stay long.

His uncle's lawyer, Davos Seaworth thought it best to have his uncle Ned there at the castle, he could help guide Jon with running the north, since he was a mere boy of fourteen and the unofficial clan leader of the northern houses due to his age.

Some clans had wanted his uncle Ned to take over, since Jon was just a mere boy and was not his uncle's true born son. Even though most there knew of his uncle Brandon's wishes a few years ago when he named Jon his heir in front of all of them when he was a boy of eight name days.

It wasn't until uncle Ned, disagreed with them, especially lord Glover who was still salty about his mother rejecting him numerous times about being his wife.

Inhaling the cold northern air as he recalled, it taking a fortnight, before it was decided that Jon was their new leader, with Ned serving as Regent until Jon counted eighteen name days.

All clans swore their loyalties that day, but Davos didn't trust clan Bolton of the Dreadfort. Everyone knew Roose Bolton lusted for power and wanted nothing more than to have full control of the north.

The last great battle between the two clans happened a hundred years ago, which led to many deaths in the north, when famine took hold in the middle of winter.

Since then no one trusted anyone who was from clan Bolton or married into their family.

Many of the other clans wanted them out of the north, there were even whispers of that family making blood sacrifices to the old Gods.

"Jon!" he turned as he saw his mother approached him, which brought a smile to his face.

"I thought I'd find you here." she replied as she took a deep breath as Ghost walked over towards her running his snot along her hand.

"How are you feeling today of all days?" Jon asked, as Lyanna looked into her son's dark grey eyes which seemed to darken before her eyes. _He looks so much like his father, whenever he is deep in thought. _

Quickly erasing that thought from her mind. It's been almost twenty years now since she last saw the man, and they did not leave on good terms.

"It's been five years now, I still don't know how I feel, other than I miss all three of them dearly." His mother gritted, while her grey eyes grew darker.

Clenching his fits Jon recalled the memory when news came of the Iron-born pirates attacking his family's galley off the coast of Pentos, part of Jon wanted to do nothing more than to rid the world of the forsaken bastards. He even thought of running away and joining the Royal Navy until his uncle Benjen found out, _'there must always be a Stark in Winterfell." _He told him, _"you have a responsibility to your mother, she needs you, the north and many there depended on him." _

Even though a part of Jon still wanted nothing more than to kill every Iron-born there was who traveled the seas on their galley's killing, raping and stealing what they couldn't grow on their infested islands that no one dared go near.

Sure, the Royal Navy had sunk many ships belonging to the pirates, but it never seemed enough. The bastards always bid their time for a few years then struck again.

"I came to ask if you had already packed for your trip south with Robb?" his mother asked as she playfully nudged him against the shoulder.

He had been dreading this day for a while now after his uncle had sat both boys down telling them of their responsibly in providing Stark heirs.

When he told his mother what uncle Ned said she winced, and marched over to his wing of the castle and threatened him, stating Jon was her son and it was not his responsibly in telling her pup such things.

The only other time Jon had ever been talked to about heirs, was when his mother and aunt Ashara sat before him in the Godswood, at thirteen warning him about fathering bastards, after his aunt caught one of the minor lord's sixteen year old daughter, prying her way to Jon's room.

His aunt went as far to tell him, she was a woman from Dorne and knew how women where, and warned him not to get too familiar with anyone, even if they were servant girls or daughters of other clan lords. Which to this day Jon was glad about receiving at the time.

Not even a day after his family left for their trip did Jon notice the difference. He was now the acting lord until his uncle's return with the help of his mother and Davos.

A lot of the servant girls became more bolder in their flirting with him. Jon even found a few naked in his bed chamber a few times. The boldest was the head steward's daughter Jeyne Poole who was there in his room along with a whore from Wintertown.

Jon was saddened when his mother sent Vayon Poole and his family away from Winterfell for what his daughter did. The man had been serving at Winterfell castle since he was a boy, who grew up alongside his uncles and mother.

"I'm just going there to keep Robb out of trouble. Can't have my cousin falling for the first young lady that catches his eye." Jon jested as his mother rolled her eyes.

"You say that now Jon, but trust me, the girls in the south aren't much different than the ones here in the north, so are the men." His mother whispered the last part, but Jon knew what she meant by this.

"There's no time for that mother." Jon hissed as his mother laughed.

"You get mad easily,"_ it must be your dragon blood. _

"I guess, I get my stubbornness from you then, since we are the same mother"

As he looked at her, a part of him wanted to ask who is father was, his mother never spoke about the man. She also never sought the company of another man, even when most northern lords threw themselves at her over the years.

His uncle Brandon once told him, _the she-wolf as wild as she was in her youth, only fell in love with one man, and a love like that was hard to replace, that love made her heart as hard as ice, until she had him which seemed to melt the ice away. _

"You know my reasons for following Robb south, I would much rather stay here with you in Winterfell, then go south to keep an eye on Robb, so he doesn't do anything stupid."

Lyanna sighed, she knew all too well how Robb was when it came to girls, he wore his heart on his sleeves. "I know pup."

Jon sighed as he recalled his eighteenth name day feast last year, where he officially become the liege lord of the northern clans.

Everyone was there at Winterfell to swear fealty to him, from the Reeds of the Neck to the Umbers of the far north. Even Roose Bolton arrived with his sons Domeric Bolton and his sadistic bastard Ramsay Snow.

For the entire time Wylla and her sister were there. Robb and Wylla would go on walks.

His cousin thought the girl felt the same way about him, especially when he knew they had shared many walks and kisses in the Godswood of Winterfell.

But was saddened when he found out that Wylla was only doing her sister Wynafryd's bidding for her, by keeping Robb busy so she could try and seduce him. Recalling the moment Wynafryd came to his room door with drink in hand to get him to drink with her,_ it's only a drink my lord, surely you wouldn't mind having a drink with me. _

Even after he sent her away from his door did, she not relent.

When aunt Catelyn and his mother got word of it, lord Manderly tried his best to pretend as though he would scold the girls for what they did. But everyone knew the type of man Manderly was.

An opportunist through and through.

Since then Robb hasn't given any other thought to any other young lady from the north, not even Sansa's closet friend Alys Karstark, who she could tell had feelings for the lad.

He paused for a moment gathering his thought as he turned to face his mother once more, he knew she and his uncle could take care of matters with him gone, but he still had to tell her about the raven scroll he received from Small Jon Umber that morning.

"We still have to deal with the Wildings who have been attacking certain northern clans further north for food." Apart from going south with Robb, he would have to also deal with the Wilding issue when they finally returned.

"Aye" his mother replied, "but that's for another day, I came out here to talk to you."

He sighed he already knew where this conversation was going.

"Mother, I know what you plan on telling me."

"Do you Jon?"

He smiled in a way that reminded her of his father, _he as his smile. _

"You have nothing to worry about, I still haven't done it, and I don't plan to until I marry, there's no need to worry about me heading south with Robb and fathering bastards."

His mother looked at him with in a way, that Jon knew all too well. She was never one for mincing words, and took enjoyment in embarrassing him, as his face turned beet red at the words she spoke.

"Do you at least know where to put it when the times comes?"

"I do plan on you giving me many grandchildren for me to spoil Jon." She teased, as she saw the redness that came over Jon's features.

"Do you take great joy and pleasure in embarrassing me at times mother?"

"Who else is supposed to, if not me pup?" as she playfully nudged him more. "We should head inside, for dinner, I had the cooks make your favorites, beef kidney pie and venison."

"I'll be there in a minute; I just want to stay here a while longer."

"Ok, but don't stay out too late, your uncle might want to have a word with you and Robb before you both leave in the morning."

Jon watched as his mother walked off with Ghost trailing behind her, his mother had the gift where she could use her mind to command different animals, his dire-wolf was no different. Many in the north called it warging or skin changing. The only people in his family that could do it were, his mother, uncle Ned, Arya and himself.

The first time his mother spoke to him about his ability was when he was seven, and didn't know what was happening when his mind slipped into the family's dog when he slept.

That night when he went to her room, she told him the tale of the ancient kings of Winter of house Stark, how they had killed the Warg king and all his sons and married the daughters into house Stark, which gave them the gift of skin changing.

_"That's a horrible story mother." _

_"I know pup, but thousands of years ago the ancient kings of Winter were ruthless hardened men of winter, who rode dire-wolves into war." _

_"Is that why so many, swear fealty to us mother? Do they think we are still as ruthless?" _

_"They do it out of respect pup, now off to bed with you." _

Taking one last look over the horizon, Jon made his way inside, knowing he'd probably be up for most of the night going over the different maps of the north where the most of Wildings probably hid.


	2. Chapter 2

__****Daenerys ****__

She left that morning with a kiss goodbye to her parents, as both her and Rhaenys stepped inside the chariot where Arianne awaited the two ladies, Viserys and Quentyn would be riding on horseback from the Crownlands into the Westerland's where Casterly Rock was located. It would be a long ride that would take a fortnight, where they would have to make camp along the side of the roads until they made it there.

Dany looked out the window as the chariot jerked along the dirt filled road, not knowing when she would ever see her parents again, if ever, they should.

Her parents had agreed if either her or Rhaenys found a match at the Baratheon boy's name day feast, Viserys would be there to open marriage agreements. But what saddened her the most, was what her father did after, he had agreed with Viserys, that if she or Rhaenys we'rent married within a moon. Viserys could marry her to Quentyn and Rhaneys to Renly.

Since her parents were leaving for Volantis the following day for trade and to see her brother Rhaegar for money, since he would be stationed there for a year.

She thought once more about marrying someone she didn't know or probably would ever love. Dany didn't know what was worst about being a woman in their time.

It was either you fell in love with a lord or the lord's son, or be sold off like a broodmare by your family to the highest bidder. She had prayed that morning in the family's sept, begging that either her or Rhaeny's found a match to take them away from her abusive brother.

A sennight before their parents return, Viserys had gotten mad when Rhaenys spoke back to him, she was adamant on marrying Renly Baratheon, even walking away due to Viserys drunken rants, which only seemed to fuel his anger more, as he grabbed her, knocking her to the floor and began kicking Rhaenys who tried blocking his kicks.

Even she got slapped to the ground while trying to stop her brother's kicks to Rhaneys stomach, if it were not for Arianne pulling Viserys off of them. She was sure they both would've died at her brother's abuse.

He spat, _"___I am the head of this house and you both will obey me, and not wake the dragon with in me!"__ as he walked out the solar, while Arianne ran to fetch help from one of the servants.

Since that night Dany noticed Arianne's distance from her brother, __good at least she gets to see the vile man, Vis truly is. __

That night as they both laid in bed, each made a promise in blood to the other, _"___where you go, I go."__

Rhaenys had laughed whispering in her ear as she laid next to her with their hands held tight, _"___if you are lucky to find a match Dany, I will find a way to be with____you. I don't think I would survive under Viserys____abuse."__

_"___And I you Rhaenys ." __Dany whispered back to her, knowing even if the other had to suffer and beg to not be parted, they would stick together from this day until their last. Even if neither found a match at Casterly Rock, whatever gold they had they would take with them and ferry a ship

from Lannisport across the Narrow Seas, to one of the free cities in Essos.

Anything was better than staying at home where her parents were always away trying to make enough money to keep Dragonstone Manor and her father's business afloat, because of the Iron-born pirates, her parents would suffer losses of merchandize if their ships were attacked.

If it wasn't for Rhaegar, Dany was sure the tax collectors would've thrown them out into the streets a long time ago.

"What troubles you Daenerys?" turning from the window as her eyes fell upon Arianne who was eating an apple.

"Don't bother her Arianne it's not even midday." Rhaenys spat at her cousin who shrugged it off.

"Nothing troubles me Arianne, I assure you." As she went back to looking out the window, anything was better than talking to Arianne at times. But alas that was not meant to be.

"Let's talk about the young lords who should be at Joffery's name day feast then, now shall we?"

Both shrugged already knowing where Arianne would lead this conversation.

There were two things Arianne loved more than anything, fucking and her family. And right now, Dany was sure this conversation would lead to sex, and what would be expected of them from their husbands.

Dany could feel the bile rise in her throat as that mornings breakfast seemed to rise out of nowhere, especially since she barley ate that much, too scared about leaving home and never seeing her parents again, if they ended up running away.

In the land of Westeros, any young maiden who ran from home either from abuse or marriage prospects the young lady refused, were labeled whore upon their return, even if they married another.

While Arianne continued her conversation about how to please a man, at times using her hands, and body as she knelt on all fours explaining how men enjoyed mounting a woman. Dany wanted to vomit!

But the worst was when Arianne spoke about pleasing a man with one's mouth, At that moment Dany wanted out of the chariot, __others take me,__ face flushed as Arianne motioned her tongue and lips with the banana in her hand, as she showed them how to take their husbands length deep inside their throat with the banana as the example.

__I will never look at another banana the same, not after this,__ "please stop Arianne, I beg you." Dany pleaded as a smirk fell upon Arianne's features filling her dark eyes with mirth.

"I've heard from the servants in my father's household that my brother does enjoy a good mouth fuck Dany, you should be happy your future good sister is willing to show you how to please a man, even if it's not my brother. The worst thing possible for any of you is being set aside by your husbands for another who would be too eager to please him."

At the thought of Arianne saying her brother enjoying a woman's lips around his length, Dany thought back to the times she had walked in and caught Doreah the beautiful servant her parents brought back from Lys to work in their household on her knees with her brother's cock in her mouth.

So concerned for herself, she never gave thought to all the young women who served in households who suffered to touches and abuses from either their lord's or the lord's sons.

"Well I am sorry to tell you Arianne, your brother and I will never be together" Dany watched Rhaenys from the corner of her eye as she fought off laughing at her cousin by coughing.

Arianne glared, "you do realize your parents are leaving once again for a year, right? How long do you think your abusive brother is going to sit back and allow you two to choose who you will marry? Grow up Daenerys, you're now a woman and attractive one at that. If you don't manage to score a husband or a betrothal how long do you think he's going to wait till he thrusts you into Quentyn's bed? At least my brother is in love with you, and willing to take you for his bride when you have nothing to offer but your beauty."

"That's enough Arianne." Rhaenys barked, "no one in their right mind wants Quentyn for a husband and you know this. Even your father tried to get a betrothal between him and half of Westeros, and no one wants their daughter to marry your creepy brother."

At that Arianne let out a sigh of defeat, she knew all too well how aggressive her brother could get once it came to young ladies.

Her father had even begged her to travel with Quentyn to attend Joffery's name day in order to keep him in line until they met up with their uncle Oberyn, at the feast, he would be traveling there with Nym, at least she would have one of her cousins there with her who wasn't stuck up like Rhaenys and stayed away from any conversations about sex. __Maybe it's sexual frustration, __her cousin did not grow up in Dorne like the rest of their family, where sex was celebrated.

She glanced over towards both Targaryen beauties in front of her with their hands entwined, her cousin was two and twenty, maybe there was another reason Rhaenys was still unwed and a virgin. As she smiled to herself. Targaryen's were known for their incestuous relations hundreds of years ago, maybe the two women in front of her preferred each other instead. As she licked her lips at the wicked thought that came to mind.

__****Rhaneys ****__

They had traveled for over a fornight on the roads leading to Caserly Rock with less than a day's ride remaining until they reached their destination. Word came that the Tyrells would also be present at the feast, no doubt the queen of thrones would be presenting the rose of High Garden for a betrothal with Jaime Lannister since word had spread all over the seven kingdoms about the betrothal between Lynesse Hightower and the man being called off. Musing at the thought of the queen of thorns pursuing something between Jaime and Margaery Tyrell when that said girl was the niece of Lynesse, since Margaery's mother was Lynesse's older sister. __The struggles of the rich noble houses. __

The only person who was not happy about the Tyrells being in Casterly Rock however was her uncle Viserys, he had been livid calling the rose of High Garden a whore. Even though she already knew what reason Viserys was upset. Her stupid uncle at one time was infatuated with Margaery. Until her grandmother told Viserys he was beneath a family like theirs. Which only seemed to make Viserys even more eager to have either her or Dany wedded off to anyone willing to pay the price of their dowry.

Her uncle hated the fact they were not from a powerful house. She also knew he hated the fact her father never married the Lannister woman who would've surely uplifted house Targaryen into society.

"Are you still sleeping Rhaenys?" They had arrived at the Inn early that morning, since Viserys heard about the Tyrell's and wanted to ride hard throughout the night. They would rest here until tomorrow. And be at Casterly Rock by the next evening.

"No, I'm awake, why?"

"Cause, I'm not tired and wanted to see if you would want to go for a walk outside for some fresh air."

She could hear the sadness in her aunt's voice, "are you ok Dany?"

The closer they got to their destination the more scared Dany grew, she had noticed.

"I'm ok, I just need to clear my head is all. We can stay here if you're tired Rhaenys."

Getting out of the bed Rhaenys glanced over towards Dany, "well if you want to go for a walk best, we do it now before Viserys realizes we went outside for a walk."

She watched the smile that grew on Dany's face, that seemed to bring out the violet in her eyes.

They were walking outside the inn, whereva party of riders with the color banner white with a grey dire-wolf came into view, as the men marched on their horses, Rhaenys realized what house these men were from.

"Look Dany, it seems even the men of the north have ridden south for Joffery's name day celebration."

Rhaenys watched two young lords dismounted from their horses, one had dark-brown hair the other auburn hair, both with Stark sigils on their doublets, as they both walked pass them making their way inside the Inn, no doubt they also would be staying here.

"We should head back inside, before Viserys realizes we left for a walk." Dany mentioned while Rhaenys sulked, realizing they would be riding harder by mornings light, which would only keep her awake in the chariot from all the bumps and jerking.

Walking back inside they were met upon by Arianne who looked none too happy, "Where were you two? I went in your rooms to find you both and you were missing? Supposed it was Viserys that went looking for you both?" She told them as they followed her back upstairs.

Rhaneys knew Viserys would be mad about the two of them going off for a walk if he found out.

They were of no value to him if they were both raped and their maiden heads taken. She also knew he would not try anything here, not this close to Casterly Rock where any bruise he left on their skins would easily be seen.

"I am sure your dear uncle is probably too busy licking his wounds with Doreah from finding out the Tyrells were also coming."

Turning back towards them Arianne took notice of two young men who were headed towards the room opposite theirs, as the one with auburn hair smiled and acknowledged the women before heading inside their room.

Licking her lips Arianne whispered, "I've always wanted to try something northern."

Turning back towards her cousin and Daenerys, Arianne replied, "don't look at me like that, everyone know how savage the men in the north are. Even though I've heard they do know how to bend a woman."

Rhaenys had been helping Dany with her hair, as she watched Arianne pull out garments they had brought with them to wear at Casterly Rock, when Viserys burst open the door, "I have wonderful news, it seems the northern savages that arrived earlier came with their liege lord and his cousin."

She could feel his gaze upon her as she looked in the mirror and noticed him walking over towards them. Playfully tugging on her dark hair. He looked at both of them, with glee in his lilac eyes "make sure you both wear something nice when they serve dinner, I want you both to look pretty, can you both do that for me?"

Rhaenys nodded wanting nothing more than to be away from his touch, "good" he replied, "if you both can't snag one of these northern savages, then I fear, you both have no choice other than to marry someone of my liking, and since both Quentyn and Renly will be at Casterly Rock, I see no reason for you both not to marry at once."

"I will send for Doreah to do your hairs; I can't have my sister and niece looking like unkept whores and not ladies worthy of a lord's affection.

He turned back to his niece placing his hands on her shoulder "don't slouch so much Rhaenys, I need you both to be perfect tonight."

With that Viserys took his leave and left the room slamming the door behind him.

__****Jon ****__

They had been waiting for the food they ordered when he saw three southern beauties, the ones he had seen earlier, as they came down the stairs, taking seats around a small table, a few feet in front of them.

Robb nudged him, whispering in his ear, "there go the young ladies we saw earlier, do you also think they are on their way to the Rock?" He watched as Jon frowned first then looked up at the women once again.

"Don't let them see you looking at them Jon."

"They seem lovely." Jon replied as Robb flushed, "indeed they are. We should go over there and introduce ourselves, don't you think?"

Walking over towards the women, the first thing Jon noticed was two seemed Dornish, while the third had the hood of her cloak tucked over her head with her head down.

He then watched as Robb eagerly introduced them both.

The one who had introduced herself as Arianne asked if they wanted to sit with them and share their meal, as both he and Robb nodded.

"Where are you all headed?" Arianne asked as Jon watched the way she curled her lips at him while she spoke.

"We were invited to lord Tywin's grandson's name day and you? Where are you three headed?" he asked has he took another sip of ale.

"Same place you're going, it would seem the seven had a hand bringing us all together." He watched her hand reach for his as he moved it away. __Too forward. __

He could see the frown on her face at him removing his hand from hers.

Looking over at Robb, Jon could see his cousin locked in deep conversation, with the other young lady who he heard being called Rhaenys, while her aunt Daenerys remained silent, leaving Jon only to speak with the Dornish woman who seemed too forward.

Taking another sip of ale, "You don't seem to talk much Daenerys?"

Jon watched has the young lady in question looked up from the food, she had been playing with to say, "I'm not much of a talker, my lord."

__No, it doesn't seem you are much of anything. __Thankfully a bard began to play a playful tune as many there got up and started to dance. He even watched as his cousin took hold of Rhaenys hand walking her towards to dance floor. He could see the glances Arianne threw his way, waiting for him to ask her to dance also.

"Would you care to take a turn with me on the dance floor," Jon watched the way Arianne's face lit up before he finished "Daenerys?"

She nodded has Jon got up walking pass Arianne and over towards Daenerys, holding his hand out.

Has she took his hand, and slid her cloak off, he felt his chest tighten at the ethereal beauty before him.

She had violet eyes that reminded him of his mother's but where his mother had hair black as midnight, Daenerys hair was moonlit white.

Walking her over towards the dance floor, as he took her other hand and began dancing, as they danced to a tune, he was not familiar with.

He had lost count how long they danced for before she told him it was late and that she needed to go to bed. As he watched the lovely woman walk off towards where he knew she was staying.

"Jon, my boy, I think you may have found the one to thaw your frozen heart" Jon chuckled as he laid in bed while Robb got undressed, the warmth of the south made it too hot for them to sleep in any furs.

"What about you and the other Targaryen, you seemed to dance with her the entire night, even after their companion asked you for a dance." Frowning Robb looked over at his cousin.

"I only did it to get you to talk to one of them."

"Arianne was too for word for my taste. Plus If I am not mistaking, she also asked you for a dance and you paid her no mind Robb."

"How could I tear myself away from her cousin to dance with her? At least Rhaenys didn't look at me as if she wanted to swallow me whole." Robb replied as Jon chuckled recalling the event, as his cousin pulled him from his thoughts

"We have to leave at dawn, there will be more women at Joffery's name day for you to fawn over."

"I wasn't fawning over her, it's just her eyes reminded me of my mother's."

Has Robb threw a pillow at him.

"Quit the horseshit Jon. It's me you're talking to, you never act like this. Just admit the truth, the women in the south are more agreeable and there will be more at Joffery's name day. We both might return home married men."

Jon chuckled at Robb's words, maybe he would find a wife on this trip south, maybe even the right one. But then realized there was no time for any that. He came south for Robb, and the faster they got done with Robb securing a wife. They would be leaving back to the north. The letter he received about the Wildings issue from the Inn keeper, that his uncle Ned sent made Jon realize how much he had let the Wildings get away with. As he blew the candle out, while listening to Robb speak in the darkness about all beauties of the south.


End file.
